


五种肆意妄为和一种自我约束

by FIR_button



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Some sort of magic, Thigh Fuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 杰森看起来不对劲，比平常还要不对劲。





	五种肆意妄为和一种自我约束

1.

一切始于砸在他脸上的拳头。

准确的说，是被他堪堪避开险些砸在脸上的拳头——多亏他多年实战练就出的条件反射。那一拳把他吓了一跳，如果蝙蝠侠愿意承认的话，因为那实在来得毫无征兆。

他当时过于放松了。也许是因为杰森那晚一反往常地摘下头罩，在他旁边坐下来，脚搭在老旧楼房掉漆的外墙上，掏出路上打包的三明治吃起来，还举起薯条问布鲁斯要不要来点，显然是心情不错。

布鲁斯几乎受宠若惊了，这在杰森回来之后几乎从没发生过，他总是气鼓鼓的，充满敌意，恨不得用尖刺扎死他，他们的合作关系也是挤在同一片地盘（他的地盘）下的某种妥协，如同危急时刻的援手，对于某些话题心照不宣的回避一样。

他把之前约定好的资料交给杰森的时候自己都没有意识到他正在脑子里猜测杰森上一次地外出差遇到了什么好事，不管怎么样，他乐于见到这样的杰森——他没忘记对方念叨着要杀了自己这件事。

杰森发现他偷了一根薯条之后甚至像是被点亮了一样，尽管他故意露出气急败坏的表情指责蝙蝠侠是个小偷。这让布鲁斯差点儿伸出手去揉他的脑袋，仿佛他还是那个十几岁的罗宾——杰森这样子确实太像以前那个男孩儿了，这想法让布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，转过视线去不敢看他。

或许是杰森的反常给了他某种错误的暗示，让他以为今天也许是可以谈论“某些事”的时机。就在他话刚说了一半的时候杰森就变了脸色，布鲁斯知道自己搞砸了——操之过急。他们没有明确约定过可以谈哪些事，不可以谈哪些事，可那条线早就已经划下了。

“拜托，蝙蝠侠，家人？家人的死也没能阻止你一次又一次放过小丑，跟他玩儿没有尽头的追逐游戏，”杰森说这话的时候似是心不在焉地玩着贝雷塔，“你现在又凭什么拿那些狗屎来限制我？”

这次杰森没说什么俏皮话来讥讽他，他只是紧绷着下巴盯着布鲁斯，片刻后站起来。布鲁斯知道他搞砸了，杰森要像以往那样跑掉，连着几个星期避开他，或者在暗处给他找麻烦，像个记仇的松鼠。

不过杰森并没离开，他只是站起来，收拾好垃圾放进纸袋里。布鲁斯迟疑地跟着站起来，打算要说点什么作为弥补，那一拳就是这时候挥过来的。

好吧，也许不是毫无征兆。

布鲁斯迅速侧过身子避开，抓住杰森的手臂卸了他的力，用胳膊牢牢制住他的上身：“杰森！”

青年挣扎了一会儿，像只失控的野牛一样试图挣开布鲁斯的禁锢，整个人淹没在怒火里，即使只看着他紧绷的肩膀也能感受到。过了一会儿他终于安静下来，声音异常地平静：“放开我。”

布鲁斯顿了一下，松开手臂，跟他拉开了距离，以防另一拳砸在脸上。

可杰森远远看着他，告诉他：“离我远点。你真让人窒息，你知道吗？”

下一秒杰森就不见了，消失在夜色里。

2.

对其他人提起这件事会异常尴尬，幸好迪克一如既往地做了第一个承认房间里有大象这件事的人：“我长得很欠打吗？”

达米安抬起皱着的小脸看迪克，手上的叉子还在虐待已经被捣得稀烂的西兰花，不知道是因为绿色蔬菜还是因为迪克而明显不爽：“前二十几年你都对此一无所知吗？”

提姆为此不客气地笑出了声，“无意冒犯，迪克，你确实挺欠打的。”

迪克戏剧性地捂住胸口：“而你们没有一个人告诉我！如若不是杰森亲口……”

“杰森？”晚饭间的小孩儿拌嘴难得引起布鲁斯的兴趣。

“他的原话其实是，‘你可以收收四溢的荷尔蒙和男性魅力了，在我这儿那些东西只会让你这张俊脸显得更欠打’。”迪克耸耸肩，“我就当夸奖收下了。”

达米安翻了个白眼：“你确定他不是在讽刺吗？”

提姆没作声，若有所思地嚼着胡萝卜，迪克立刻注意到了，歪了歪身子用胳膊戳了他一下，悄悄，但音量绝对不小地问：“嘿，小红，想到什么了？”

他咽下了胡萝卜，迟疑了一下，最后说：“他说我很聪明，几乎比布鲁斯还聪明。”

达米安的眉毛快飞出头顶了：“谁？”

“杰森。”

迪克也不多承让，他差点儿呛死在一块牛肉上：“你确定他不是在讽刺吗？”

“嘿！格雷森！你不能抄袭我的台词！”

提姆认真回忆了一下：“他看起来很真诚。”

达米安突然跳起来，把其他人都吓了一跳，他们看着最小的兄弟扔下盘子里的食物（他多半巴不得这么做）用忍者联盟训练出的灵巧身上窜上二楼，没一会儿拿了一个文件袋下来，扔在桌上，他的两个兄弟立刻围上去。布鲁斯镇定地继续用晚餐，忽略嘴里蛤蜊似乎是突然变干瘪的口感，而阿尔弗雷德在旁边帮他添了小半杯白葡萄酒。

“这是什么？”迪克问。

达米安解释：“前天扔在门口的，我在窗户里看到陶德亲自扔的，我以为是给父亲的某种邮件炸弹，结果潘尼沃斯把它送到我房间了。”

提姆把文件袋翻过来：“上面写着‘给小崽子’。”

迪克的视线迅速地检查了一下达米安，小崽子看起来安然无恙：“你拆开看过了吗？”

“没有，我刚打算晚饭之后检查一下，没有炸弹的话就直接扔掉。”

提姆掂了掂那个袋子，小心地估摸内容物的轮廓，又凑到鼻子前面闻了一下：“应该不是炸药，太轻了，而且太薄了。”

“哼，你又不了解陶德的外星科技炸弹。”

“你知道我觉得像什么吗？”迪克检查了一遍那个不明邮包之后说，在另外两个人紧张的（和布鲁斯隐秘的）注视下，他就那么大喇喇地直接拆开了文件袋。

迪克掏出里面的东西，露出满意的笑容：“是盘游戏，达米安。”

实际上还是这个月刚出的动作游戏，达米安还没有玩完这个系列的上一作，所以他并不着急入手。而现在陶德居然买给他，还送到他家门口来。

“我们是不是可以正式考虑陶德中了某种魔法或者吃错什么东西这种可能了？”

“嘿，这儿还有张纸，”提姆出声，大伙儿都盯着他捡起来的那张纸条，“‘在Gamestop看到，觉得你可能会喜欢。’”

“这已经超过了我可以接受的OOC程度。”这事儿对达米安来说显然已经超过了好玩儿的范围，开始让他感到些许不适了。

“杰森以前是这样的吗？”提姆忍不住问。

迪克有点儿尴尬地挠头：“我们之前没那么熟……你知道，那时候我刚和布鲁斯分开没多久。”

他这句话把所有人的注意力都拉到一直沉默地用餐的布鲁斯身上，他们每个人都不同程度地遭遇这幢怪事，跟杰森关系最密切的——仅仅是最常打交道的意思——布鲁斯没道理毫无察觉。

在三双期待的眼睛的审视下，韦恩家主最终承认：“他打了我一拳。”

“Well……”

“那不是……”

“那不是挺正常的吗？”达米安替两个义兄说完了这句话。

布鲁斯提起餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

3.  
红头罩连着杀了三个人贩子和两个鸡头。

自从他和蝙蝠侠合作以来这种事儿已经相当罕见了。更稀奇的是他把这些人的罪证打包传给蝙蝠侠，似乎是要他睁大眼睛看看这些人是怎样蹂躏那些可怜的孩子，用恐惧控制着那些别无选择的年轻女人出卖皮肉，沦为工具，怎样在人间制造出地狱，多么死不足惜。好像蝙蝠侠不知道这些一样。

他想见杰森一面，但对方总能躲到他找不到的地方去。

4.  
红头罩再次现身是为了之前一直追查的一个案子。

他们最近终于摸清楚了这个邪教组织的老巢，也找到了他们生产神经毒气的作坊， 一人没法同时搞定两个地方，不管哪个据点出事儿，另一边都可能及时反应过来逃之夭夭，杰森这才不情不愿地接受和蝙蝠侠合作。

万事俱备，现在只需要一队人去捣毁工厂， 另一队人抓住邪教头子交给警方，大家就都可以开开心心回家看Netflix了。配上爆米花。

为了避免杰森和达米安碰在一起产生化学反应发生爆炸。工厂那边的武装交给蝙蝠侠和红头罩一起解除，另一边夜翼带着罗宾去抓幕后老大——尽管罗宾可以一口气撂倒五个大汉，他还是个孩子，应该离这些危险的化学品远一点。而且对于一个罗宾来说，比起控制无聊的液化气罐，踢翻一个大魔头的脑袋总是更有吸引力。

蝙蝠侠依旧忌惮着上次红头罩突然攻击他这件事，肉做的拳头比起一梭子子弹来说算不上什么大事，他们有过更糟的时候。真正让蝙蝠侠胃部搅动的是杰森的反常。他可以绕过杰森去调查这件事——听起来十足像典型的蝙蝠侠作风——可那只会让杰森跑得更远，而他已经开始对此感到疲倦了，于是布鲁斯打定主意这个案子结束之后他得和杰森谈谈这件事——或者让迪克去，如果杰森见了他就情绪失控的话。

5.  
这本该是个简单的活儿。

工厂虽然从外层的大院到里面的车间都被严严实实地层层保护起来，其实就是个纸糊的。守卫都是些没受过训练的街头混混，空有一身蛮力，唯一有点威慑力的就是手里的神经毒气，然而他们连瞄准的对象都没找到就全都被打晕了。

红头罩甚至无聊得打起哈欠，蝙蝠侠想提醒他不要掉以轻心，话没出口就被自己堵回去了：连他自己听起来都太像说教的话，红头罩听了估计只会再给他一拳。

几分钟之内工厂车间的守卫就全被撂倒了，杰森也没有像他担忧的那样大开杀戒，也许是因为这些人没有直接参与恶性犯罪的缘故——连布鲁斯自己都没有意识到他正在试图归纳杰森的行动规律和心理模型。

把这伙人都绑在一起之后，他和红头罩简单商量起善后的问题，正说话时蝙蝠侠敏锐地捕捉到身后细微的布料摩擦声。

“闪开！”“蝙蝠侠！”

在他来得及跳开之前，红头罩突然冲上来把他扑倒一边，自己用身躯挡住了砸过来的铁罐。

“…谢谢。”蝙蝠侠说，然后利落地一镖干掉了仅剩的那个敌人。

之后他们心照不宣地谁也没有提这件事，现在这间屋子里被另一个粉红大象填满了——蝙蝠侠完全可以躲开那个铁罐，红头罩知道蝙蝠侠躲得开那个铁罐，蝙蝠侠也看出他知道自己能躲开那个铁罐，但红头罩却还是扑上来救他了——完全没有必要，自己还因此挨了一下。

也许是那东西挥发性太强的缘故，万般小心之下，布鲁斯，迪克，和达米安依然不同程度地受到了影响。那是种可以刺激多巴胺分泌的毒素，增强人对一切事物的渴望，为此他们不得不封闭观察了几天，连同杰森一起——在他本人的极力反对下。

事实上是杰森好像确实没受什么影响，他保持着他反常的正常——比如摄入过多甜点和薯片，毫无顾忌地表达他对他们所有人的厌恶，并且同样直白地赞赏，比他刚来到韦恩宅时更加肆意妄为。这让布鲁斯不得不考虑一种可能性——

“会不会杰森最开始变得不对劲就是因为这种毒气……或者它的某种变种？考虑到他的行为和典型症状并不完全一样。”提姆说，于此同时他手上一点儿也没停，显然还在进行数据分析，“如果是这样的话，那就表示我们没有完全根除掉上次那伙人。”

布鲁斯强迫自己停止思考“无法出门夜巡”这件事，这只会给已经堆积成山的烦躁感和焦虑感火上浇油，并提醒自己之后抽时间去拜访一下那位“弥赛亚”。

次日他们不得不放走了杰森，他的各项激素水平和生命体征都格外正常，即使蝙蝠侠也没法用维护哥谭治安或保护杰森的安全等任何理由强行把他留下。

6.  
布鲁斯在对方溜进卧室的一瞬间就醒了。

他装作熟睡的样子，一边猜测侵入者的身份，一边在脑海里模拟着各种应对策略，连呼吸的频率都没有改变分毫。

出乎意料的是那人什么都没做，在床边站了一会儿，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的响声。

他在干什么？布鲁斯开始考虑先发制人，不如先制服敌人再慢慢拷问更保险些。

温热的躯体钻进他的被子底下，同时响起的还有一个略显疲惫的声音，呼出的热气就喷在他皮肤上：“你可以停止扮演睡美人了，我不会吻你的，老头子。”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，他的前任助手像个迷途知返的孩子一样蜷在他身边，月光透过半掩着的落地窗落在他的黑发上，而他的脸则藏在阴影里，额头贴着他的肩膀。

布鲁斯于是转了个身将他搂进怀里，似是叹息，又似是自言自语：“杰森……”

杰森近乎是温顺地被他搂着，一条腿搭在他的腿上，发烫的大腿内侧贴着他的膝盖，手臂搭在布鲁斯的腰上，亲昵地，小心翼翼地抚摸着他背后的伤疤。

布鲁斯惊恐地发现他十分享受当前这种温暖，平静，放松，肢体交缠，静默无言的状态，仿佛他和杰森早该这样亲近地靠在一起，这样他就不至于被渴望冲昏头脑，不会急切地走进一个疯子的圈套里，而是和布鲁斯待在一起，和他一起找一条出路。

布鲁斯还沉浸在温馨的父子时刻里，杰森却不老实起来。他在布鲁斯的怀里扭了扭，换了个姿势压到布鲁斯身上，后者顺势平躺下来，任由杰森像个八爪鱼一样霸占他大半个身子，结实的大腿压在年长者的胯间，他自己的下身则贴着布鲁斯的髋骨。

布鲁斯觉得自己该说些什么，或者做些什么，可他奇异地不想动唤，也许是被窝里太暖和了，催得他睡意上涌——直到年轻人开始借着他的身体取悦自己。

“杰森？”

“嘘——”杰森捂住他的嘴，布鲁斯能感觉到他隔着内裤贴着自己的性器官迅速地膨胀起来，并非常遗憾地发现自己的也是一样。

杰森的脑袋就半枕在他肩膀上，闭着眼睛发出细微的喘息和一些快乐的小声音，汗湿的手抓紧了布鲁斯的胳膊。他的节奏越来越快，另一只手在布鲁斯身上乱摸：爱抚他的伤疤，掐他的乳头，在骨骼之间的连接处留恋，然后移到下面捏了一把布料里的一大包。

够了。  
布鲁斯的神经就是在这一刻崩断的。

他翻身把青年压在下面，兴奋充血的器官隔着两层棉布蹭在一起。杰森的脸还泛着潮红，头发因为在布鲁斯身上乱蹭变得凌乱了一点。

“我不是个青春期的毛小子了，杰森。”

“操你的，布鲁斯，就差一点！”他说这话的声音却不够凶狠，同时下身还蠢蠢欲动地想要得到一点摩擦，一点刺激，来达到最后的定点。他实在是太想要了，以至于都没注意到自己已经抬起腰来贴着对方，眼睛瞅着布鲁斯下身已经顶出内裤边缘的大家伙舔了舔嘴唇：“求你了。”

好吧，看来他有不止一根神经可以被这小子刺激到。

布鲁斯拉下杰森已经半湿的内裤，自己也褪去那片没有什么实际意义的布料，完全地展露出他的男性象征，杰森几乎是急不可耐地呻吟了一声，想窜起来跪在床上把它含进嘴里，布鲁斯按着他的胸口把他压回床上，同时心里纳闷杰森是什么时候变成这么一个荡妇的。

他简单地把两个人的性器握在手里摩擦，指腹画着圈挑逗最敏感的部位，他手上的茧子显然给了杰森极大快乐，让他在床上像砧板上的鱼一样乱动。但就像布鲁斯刚说的，他已经不是个青少年了，他们这样亲密地磨蹭了一会儿，他就命令杰森转过身去趴在床上，杰森迫不及待地遵从了。布鲁斯的手掌上沾满了黏糊糊的前液，他就这么分开杰森的大腿，把这些液体抹在他的大腿内侧和会阴，把阴茎从那个缝隙里滑进去。

“腿夹紧。”他贴在杰森耳边，低声吩咐道。

杰森照做了，他看不见布鲁斯的脸，硕大的前端挤压过他的穴口，又紧贴着会阴来回摩擦的感觉在他的脑子里无限放大，把他悬在边缘，让他忍不住期盼着某些布鲁斯还不准备给他的东西。

杰森没有像布鲁斯想得那样浪叫起来，他浑身发烫，发出粗重的喘息，布鲁斯忍不住停下来查看他的状况：“嘿，杰森？”

杰森在他问出任何问题之前就急切地打断他，声音意外地颤抖：“天啊，布鲁斯，操，你要是再这样我就得……”

“你想让我停下吗？”

杰森摇摇头，脸埋在枕头里：“这太过了，布鲁斯，你再这样弄……在我屁股上戳来戳去又不进去——我就得逼你操我了。别逼我用屁股强奸你。”

布鲁斯靠在他后背上闷笑出声。

7.  
第二天下午布鲁斯试图起床的时候又被杰森拉回去——他死拽着布鲁斯的手不肯松开，靠过来头贴上他的胸膛。

布鲁斯实在没办法不屈服。

8.

在杰森留宿韦恩庄园的第三个礼拜三，达米安总算回来了——他没完全察觉红头罩跟父亲的关系，仅仅是对此人近日频繁出现感到不快，联想到这种变化可能跟红头罩的反常有关，于是决定亲自调查这件事，好早点把红头罩赶出去。

邪教组织那边的调查没有什么新线索，不管杰森发生了什么，似乎都和那伙人没有关系。于是布鲁斯便睁一只眼闭一只眼，放任达米安去当名侦探。

事实证明如果达米安下定决心要做一件事，他十有八九能办得很好。

他一回到庄园就不顾阿尔弗雷德的阻拦冲进主卧里，压在睡得正香的杰森身上，手里攥着一根羽毛。

“操，小崽子，滚下去！”他揪起小韦恩少爷的领子想把他扔到一边儿去，可惜对方灵巧得很， 一边乱窜一边还喊管家先生来帮忙按住杰森。

不过先来的却是提姆，他靠在门边饶有趣味地看着一大一小两个炸药包扭打在一起，猜想是不是蝙蝠崽子发现杰森跟他爹睡觉了。

“德雷克，你还不快来帮忙！”达米安几乎在尖叫了，他一边跟杰森缠斗还得一边护着那根羽毛，而德雷克居然在旁边看热闹。

“我？”

“快点儿！我这是为了帮他！”

杰森先愣住了，他们保持着大腿夹脖子胳膊拧胳膊的姿势纠缠在一起，提姆问：“什么意思？”

“破解杰森的诅咒！”

“他被诅咒了？！”“我被诅咒了？！”

迪克远在布鲁德海文也被叫了回来，以防万一发生意外。当天晚上他抱着胳膊看着蝙蝠洞里的三个人——布鲁斯还在公司处理事务，阿尔弗雷德在厨房给他准备红茶。

“所以到底是怎么回事儿？”

“陶德明显是个傻子，连自己被诅咒了都不知道。”达米安翘着腿坐在控制台上，得意洋洋地宣布。

杰森甩给他一个眼刀：“谁也没诅咒我。”

然而这丝毫也没有影响达米安的嚣张气焰：“看，被诅咒了都不知道。”

“他说那是个祝福！”

“所以你就信了？！”达米安鄙夷地看了他一眼，转过头来跟迪克解释说：“我去了陶德之前去的那个偏远小岛，他明显是被什么土著信仰的‘爱神’给‘祝福’了。”

迪克挑眉：“你说某个太平洋群岛的丘比特用他的金箭射中了杰森？然后他爱上了布鲁斯？”

达米安的小脸儿都气得皱成一团：“你到底看了多少肥皂剧？”

“不，这样说吧，”提姆此刻已经搞清楚了状况，向迪克解释道，“当地人认为爱的力量被理性所限制，从而使人不能完全开发出最大的潜能，而爱神的祝福则解开了这道枷锁，使人自由追求其想要追求的事物。”

“说白了就是这个诅咒让陶德想说什么说什么，想做什么做什么，而不被道德和理性限制，这也包括杀更多人，同时也对那个神经毒气免疫——因为他脑子里的阀门已经打开了。”

迪克恍然大悟， 这么一来一切都解释的通了——他是真的觉得迪克很帅（情理之中），跑回来跟布鲁斯睡觉也是因为他想跟布鲁斯睡觉。

他突然想起什么：“这‘祝福’会传染吗？”

达米安看白痴一样看着他：“不会，你以为这是什么新型病毒吗？”

迪克若有所思地点点头，另一边儿的提姆大概在跟他想同样的事，他们谁也没说话，包括杰森，他似乎对此感到困惑。

最后还是大哥开口提出了那个无法回避的问题：“你想要去掉这个‘祝福’的效果吗？杰森？”

他没有问能不能，达米安那副胸有成竹的样子明显就是找到了办法，可问题是杰森也许不觉得这是一件需要被改正的事——实际上，他看起来比以前快乐许多。

达米安跳起来质问他：“你在说什么傻话？放任人的欲望不受束缚？特别还是像陶德这样的人？”

迪克知道他说的是杰森的力量，然而这话听起来还是有点伤人。

“这件事需要交给杰森来决定。”

奇妙的是杰森似乎没有特别反对，他只是去厨房享用了一整个焦糖核桃仁芝士蛋糕，然后回到蝙蝠洞来，告诉他们：“开始吧。”

过程意外地简单，他们只需要用爱神的羽毛蘸上它的血——达米安已经拿到手了，他还揍了那个神一顿（迪克打了个颤，“真正的恶魔。”）——在杰森的心口画一个复杂的符号就行了。

迪克完成最后一笔后退开，看着那个符号在杰森的皮肤上发出淡淡的光，然后渗进皮肤底下，消失不见。

“怎么样？有什么感觉吗？”提姆问。

杰森眨了眨眼，似乎是在试图体会体内的变化，然后摇摇头：“没有。”提姆不置可否地偏头看向另外两个人，他们不知所措地互相看了看，最后杰森是先行动的的那个，他穿上衣服，拎起放在一边的外套：“我想我该走了。”

迪克点点头，冲他笑了一下，内心突然不确定这样是不是最好的。话又说回来，这并不是他的选择。 

9.

一切都恢复了原样，仿佛什么也没发生过。

可布鲁斯不能假装什么都没发生过，他不能在知道杰森对他感到愤怒，怨恨他，想离他远远的之后依然若无其事地想挽回他们之间的关系，让杰森回归家庭。

他也不能在知道杰森几乎是本能地保护他，需要他，想要他之后假装不了解杰森的某个神情意味着他想要贴近布鲁斯，某个垂眼意味着他想要布鲁斯主宰他。

有一些小事则变了样。比如看在那盘游戏的份上达米安勉为其难邀请杰森来家里打游戏。

晚饭过后他们靠在放映厅的沙发上看电影。迪克靠在沙发的一角，达米安坐在他怀里扔爆米花给他吃；提姆后仰在瑜伽球上发信息；布鲁斯坐在中间，而杰森则坐在沙发扶手上，靠着靠背，和单人沙发里的阿尔弗雷德不咸不淡地聊着某本古典小说。

他们谈话的间歇杰森会假装不经意地看过来，仿佛在透过他看他右边玩得不亦乐乎的大鸟和小鸟，布鲁斯没有错过那些眼神，他认出那是杰森想要亲吻他时的样子。

又有一次红头罩受伤了，他靠在墙边，因为失血的眩晕和疼痛虚弱地喘息着，蝙蝠侠找到他时他几乎失去了行动能力，头罩被打碎了一个窟窿，露出下面沾着血污的头发和因为痛苦而半闭着的眼睛。

那只眼睛在看见他的瞬间明亮起来，注视着他的样子像是仰视神明，嘴里却还不忘讲些挖苦人的话。蝙蝠侠认得那样的眼神是因为小时候的杰森也曾这样看着他，仿佛他是世界上唯一一个英雄。

之后红头罩又消失了一个来月，这次蝙蝠侠感觉格外漫长。

10.

布鲁斯翻进红头罩的安全屋里的时候刚是下午快五点。不过冬日的夜晚来得格外早，窗外早是一片红霞。

他花了一点功夫才找到真正的入口，进去之后在床边的行军床上找到了杰森——外套都没脱，趴在床上睡得正香。

布鲁斯在旁边找了片地方坐下，安静地观察着睡梦中的杰森。

杰森很可能刚在一个满是天蛾人的地方跟蟑螂怪大战了三天三夜并且连着一个礼拜没有睡觉，所以他没有贸然靠近。

没过多久杰森就醒了，最初的线索是呼吸的变化，接着睫毛颤动几下，最后杰森睁开眼，看见正对面守着的人。

“走开点儿，我臭死了。”杰森懒洋洋地命令他。

布鲁斯没听话，反而靠近他，于是杰森也跟着坐起来，直到布鲁斯走到他面前。现在他不知道怎么办了，因为布鲁斯不经常靠得这么近。

布鲁斯弯腰，于是杰森干脆合上他们之间最后的那点儿距离，给了他一个臭烘烘的拥抱。

布鲁斯的手臂环上杰森的腰：“你需要洗个澡了。”

“我警告过你了。”

“我知道，”他又后退了一点，回到原来那个距离，这样他可以看清杰森柔软下来的表情和乱糟糟的头发，他看着杰森凝视自己的样子，认出那个眼神，于是再次合上他们之间的距离，这次落在杰森的嘴唇上，那是个相当纯洁的吻，“我可以带你去洗。”

这次轮到杰森慌张地退开，用惊异地眼神看着他，似乎在搜索他脸上的某个线索，等着布鲁斯澄清这其实是个玩笑，或这只是个错误之类的，布鲁斯只好把他再拉回怀里来给了他一个黏糊糊的，唇舌交缠的，真正的吻。

他们分开的时候都有点儿气喘吁吁的，杰森看起来快乐极了，脸上带着一种几乎被逗乐的表情：“你也去那个岛了？”

“不，蝙蝠侠是自我控制之神。”

杰森挑眉，“所以呢？”

“他只需要控制自己，在追求本心的过程中不被其他无谓的因素干扰就行了”

END


End file.
